eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1909 (17 February 2000)
Synopsis Phil tells Jamie in the market that Lisa agreed to move in with him. As they chat, someone steals something from Jamie's stall, and they give chase. The thief runs past Steve who doesn't bother to help. Jamie finds Lisa crying at home and tells her how pleased he is that she's moving in and she tells him that Phil will change his mind when he finds out she's pregnant. Jamie says she has to tell Phil, even if she's right. Mel comes round and Lisa says Phil doesn't want kids because of what happened with Ben. Mel goes round and comforts her as she whines that everything was so wonderful but now she feels like second best because he won't marry or have kids with her, but he did with Kathy. Steve's car won't start and he goes to see Phil who tells him nastily that he doesn't want Steve's business after this morning. Steve then squares up to Phil, egging him to run him out of town, and an angry Phil is ready to react to him, just as Roy walks into the garage. Roy goes to Phil and asks him to get some dodgy motors because he needs the money. He says he's £8,000 in debt and has no way of making it up. Phil says he will contact some suppliers of cars for Roy. Ian interviews nannies and employs the best of a bad bunch, a young inexperienced girl called Laura Dunn, who seems very nice, if a bit dim. Billy turns up for work and Steve accuses him of being scruffy and says he's general gopher not the front door. Beppe arrives and asks Steve if he's just employed him to wind up Phil. Steve replies with a grin "That would just be childish wouldn't it?" Lisa goes to Phil at the garage and says she's changed her mind about moving in, and he only asked her because it's what he thought she wanted. Phil is confused and says so we'll carry on as we are? Lisa says no. She disappears and Phil goes home and tells Jamie that Lisa's not moving in after all, it wasn't such a good idea after all. Jamie is surprised and says how could he do that to her? What sort of man is he? Phil says he didn't call it off, she did. Jamie rushes out and over to Lisa's and tells her she has to tell Phil. Lisa goes to see Phil and tells him the real reason - I'm pregnant. Phil says insensitively, "It's definitely mine is it?" Lisa is furious. Billy asks if he can take his break now. Steve says he'll buy him a drink at the Vic. Billy hesitates and mentions some faces he doesn't want to see, and Steve says now he works for him, if anyone gives him bother, just say he's working for Steve Owen. Billy acquiesces. He and Steve have a laugh in the Vic and annoy Jamie who talks to Lisa. She goes over and tells Billy to leave. Steve asks "Do you mind? He's my new employee, and you'll be seeing him around." Phil walks in and is furious to see Billy. Phil tells Billy to leave and Steve tells him to stay. Phil says he'll sort Steve out too. Jamie persuades Phil to leave it, and as he does Billy says "wimp" at his back. Phil punches him and a policewoman walks in as Dan tries to part Billy and Phil and then Frank and Peggy walk in to a huge brawl. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *John Bardon as Jim *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Hannah Waterman as Laura *James Alexandrou as Martin *Edward Savage as Steven *Todd Carty as Mark *Race Davies as Jackie *Valerie Minifie as Mrs. Grace *Fiona Bell as PC Monks Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes